thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nov17Updates
November 30th, 2017 *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Electronic Arts Were 100% Honest With Us (2017 Edition) *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: The Green Slime *Specials: Walter's Top 10 Best/Worst The Room Moments *Needs More Gay: Mulholland Dr. *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Nappa Turned Good? *Brad Tries: Salted Caramel Pepsi *The AngryJoeShow: AJ Plays - Holdfast: Nations at War *Timid Jester: Naruto Teaser Netflix Parody *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (11/30/17) *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 61 - Super Mario Cereal & Nintendo Switch as TIME's Device of the Year November 29th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Christmas with a Capital C *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Rant - Net Neutrality & What Happens If We Lose *Specials: Orbit Report - Harley Quinn Animated Series Announced *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Goku Married Bulma? Part 2 *Ask Lovecraft: Boy Trouble *The Bargain Boy: Solo Round - Hellblade Part 4 *Lesbian Talk: We're All Superman's Mustache November 28th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Super Mario Bros the Anime *Atop the Fourth Wall: Kamen Rider Fourze Episodes 1-4 *The Yomarz Show: Immobile - Star Wars Battlefront Ripoffs *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Dr. Mario (NES) *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusion Generator *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 72 November 27th, 2017 *Anime Abandon: Judge *Vampire Reviews: Kitty and the Midnight Hour *Doug Reviews: Coco *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Raditz Turned Good? Part 8 *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Justice League *Ask Lovecraft: Futility *Vangelus Reviews: Cogman (Transformers: The Last Knight) *Specials: 1 Million Subscribers November 26th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Punisher Season 1 *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Coco *The AngryJoeShow: Star Wars: Battlefront II Angry Review *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Hilariocity Review - Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure *Backlog Heroes: What Remains of Edith Finch Part 1 *Weekly Manga Recap: Hulk Hogan Sandman *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 117 Review November 25th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Goin' Up To The Phallus In The Sky *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Troll 2 *Calling It Now: Ep. 3 - Those Who Hunt Elves *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG) - Tin Man *Specials: Disneycember 2017 Preview November 24th, 2017 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: The Great Alligator *Rap Critic Reviews: Motorsport by Migos ft. Nicki Minaj and Cardi B *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Disaster Artist *Hagan Reviews: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (1979) *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 4 Times Nintendo Were Sued and Won! *Specials: 1st Viewing - Dragonball Evolution *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Dragon Age II Part 3 *The Bargain Boy: C&N in Bloodborne I - Creating a Monster (Slayer) *Ask Lovecraft: MST3K November 23rd, 2017 *The Last Angry Geek: Geek Riffs - A Day of Thanksgiving *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Hey Arnold! Episodes *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Tien and Friends: Are They Forgotten? *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Star *Blood Splattered Cinema: Unboxing - EverythingBlu's Shaun of the Dead Blu-Rays *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Murder on the Orient Express (2017) *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 60 - Net Neutrality & Black Friday *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (11/23/17) November 22nd, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: He Knows You're Alone *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Dragon Age II Part 2 *Specials: Orbit Report - The Disaster Artist Review *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Lady Bird *Comic Book Issues: Vlog - Justice League *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Justice League *Ask Lovecraft: Oxygen November 21st, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: War of the Commercials *Atop the Fourth Wall: Brave and the Bold #28 *Stuff You Like: Yes, Minister *Dom Reviews: The Secret Circle of Imaginary Friends *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Super Mario World (SNES) *Gaming Wildlife (show): Leaked Audio, EA and Disney: The Phone Call *The Yomarz Show: Skyrim Special Announcement *Vangelus Reviews: Thunder Erebus (Maketoys) *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 71 November 20th, 2017 *Rocked Reviews: How Did I Miss This? - I Prevail/Mycelia/Warbringer *The AngryJoeShow: Justice League Angry Movie Review *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Dragon Age II Part 1 *Ask Lovecraft: Monetization *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water (Conclusion) November 19th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Inhumans: The Series *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Justice League *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 116 Review *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Victory - EA Removes Loot Boxes (Temporarily) from Star Wars Battlefront II November 18th, 2017 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Happy Death Day *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - The Last Airbender *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 59 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (VOY) - Hope & Fear *Weekly Manga Recap: The Suction Anus Connection *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Justice League *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water Parts 25-26 *Doug Reviews: Justice League *The AngryJoeShow: Deadpool 2 Angry Teaser Trailer Reaction November 17th, 2017 *Dom Reviews: The Polity Novels by Neal Asher *Anime Abandon: Madara *Rap Critic Reviews: Big Sean - Bounce Back *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Justice League *The AngryJoeShow: Rapid Fire Review - Assassin's Creed: Origins *Ask Lovecraft: Traditions *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Fatal Frame - Maiden of Black Water Parts 22-24 November 16th, 2017 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Gamera The Brave *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Justice League Episodes *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - Top 5 Botched Console Launches *The AngryJoeShow: Need For Speed: Payback Loot Boxes Angry Rant *Brad Jones: Sonic Forces Review *Infomercialism: Egged On *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Are Power Levels Out of Control? *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (11/16/17) *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 59 - Star Wars Battlefront 2 Community & Super Mario Bros. Animated Movie November 15th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Bummer! *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Thunder by Imagine Dragons/Feel It Still by Portugal. The Man *Specials: Orbit Report - New Star Wars Trilogy Announced *Diamanda Hagan: Basics of the Franklin Expedition Part 4 *Ask Lovecraft: Parenting *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Fatal Frame - The Maiden of Black Water Parts 19-21 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Blake's 7 - Seek-Locate-Destroy November 14th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Bangarang *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Super Mario Bros 3 (NES) *Timid Jester: Supernatural Season 12 Review *One Movie Later: Thor: Ragnarok *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Did Goku Really Learn Ultra Instinct? *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 70 November 13th, 2017 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Coco *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Blake's 7 - The Web *Ask Lovecraft: Deities November 12th, 2017 *The AngryJoeShow: Call of Duty WWII Angry Review *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Murder on the Orient Express *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: A Silent Voice *The Omega Geek: PsychMedia - Sesame Street: Being Believed *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 115 Review *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water Parts 16-18 November 11th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Oh I Think I Shot My Oscar Meyer Wiener! *Rap Critic Reviews: Gucci Gang by Lil Pump *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Garbage Pail Kids *Rocked Reviews: Evanescence - Synthesis *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 58 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Murder on the Orient Express *The AngryJoeShow: Interview - EA's Response to Star Wars Loot Box Rant November 10th, 2017 *Lost in Adaptation: Yes Man *Vampire Reviews: The Carmilla Movie *Guru Larry: KickScammers - 4 KickStarters Run By Morons *Specials: Making of NC - Dragonball Evolution *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Murder on the Orient Express & Daddy's Home 2 *Rocked Reviews: Toothgrinder - Phantom Amour *Backlog Heroes: Night in the Woods Part 15 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water Parts 13-15 *Ask Lovecraft: Councilman Kessler November 9th, 2017 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Q: The Winged Serpent *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Marvel Movies *The AngryJoeShow: Wolfenstein II *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - The Inside Scoop of the Portuguese Dub *Projector: Murder on the Orient Express (2017) *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Brian and Dave's Let There Be Light *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 58 - Xbox One X Release & Sonic Forces Review *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (11/9/17) November 8th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Mr. No Legs *Lost in Adaptation: Sleepy Hollow *Shameful Sequels: Behind Enemy Lines 2 *Specials: Orbit Report - Final Disaster Artist Trailer *Comic Book Issues: Vlog - Thor: Ragnarok Review *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Babylon 5 - The Quality of Mercy *Ask Lovecraft: Innocence November 7th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Dragonball Evolution *Atop the Fourth Wall: Marvel Comics #1 *Anime Abandon: Garaga *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What's Up with Mortal Levels? *Dudley Dtoons: Cartoon Cafe *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Super Mario Bros. 2 (NES) *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 69 November 6th, 2017 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Stranger Things Season 2 *The AngryJoeShow: Thor: Ragnarok Angry Movie Review *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate SG-1 - The Fifth Man *Ask Lovecraft: Neural Networks *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Fatal Frame: The Maiden of Black Water Parts 10-12 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Let There Be Light November 5th, 2017 *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Thor: Ragnarok *The AngryJoeShow: Stranger Things Season 2 Angry Review *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Halloween II *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 114 Review *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water Parts 7-9 November 4th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - I Find Your Lack of Pants Disturbing *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Super Mario Bros. *Rap Critic Reviews: I Get The Bag by Gucci Mane ft. Migos *Sibling Rivalry: Thor: Ragnarok *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 57 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (Ent) - Desert Crossing *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Thor: Ragnarok & A Bad Moms Christmas *Weekly Manga Recap: School Live November 3rd, 2017 *Specials: 1st Viewing - The Mummy (2017) *One Hit Wonderland: Fire by Crazy World of Arthur Brown *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 10 Companies EA Bought, Then Destroyed *Projector: Thor: Ragnarok *Rocked Reviews: Billboard Gets Rocked - October 2017 *Diamanda Hagan: Smeghead's Guide to Red Dwarf Series 4 *Rantasmo: Needs More Play - Dream Daddy Part 7 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water Parts 4-6 *Ask Lovecraft: Distress November 2nd, 2017 *Lost in Adaptation: Children of the Corn *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Halloween 3: Season of the Witch *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Thor: Ragnarok *The AngryJoeShow: South Park: The Fractured But Whole *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Are You Afraid of the Dark? Monsters *Brad Jones: Super Mario Odyssey Review *State of the Parks: Were Epcot 1.0 and DCA 1.0 Worth It? *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - The Agendas of the Tournament of Power *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (11/2/17) November 1st, 2017 *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Thor: Ragnarok *The Cinema Snob: Halloween Resurrection *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: The Cabin in the Woods *Specials: Orbit Report - Deathstroke Movie Announced *Projector: The Ritual (2017) *Ask Lovecraft: Old Zadok *Longbox of the Damned: Alien vs. Predator: War *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - The Book, available to Pre-Order *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 68 Category:Content Category:Updates